


Last Christmas

by badinfluence



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Christmas songs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9100864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badinfluence/pseuds/badinfluence
Summary: Eren listens to "Last Christmas". Unfortunately he takes it literally.





	

Last Christmas, I have you my heart. 

 

Unfortunately Eren took these lyrics to heart. He needed to find the best Christmas/birthday gift ever for his captain and these lyrics gave him inspiration. He grabbed his coat and started to walk outside. He was going to need some help for his gift. 

...

"So you think you can help me Erwin?" Eren asked with hopeful eyes after explaining the whole situation to him. 

"It's a really fucking stupid idea, if I'm honest Eren. But I'm fond of those ideas so I'll help. " 

"Thanks Erwin your the best!" 

...

Erwin went with his pick axe all the way down to where Annie was being kept crystallized. Being very careful he chipped off quite a bit. There was a very thin layer between freedom and Annie. But whatever. There were more important things now instead of Annie. He then proceeded to mold the ice into a heart shaped pattern leaving an opening to put something inside. Yes this would be perfect. He got some more ice and put it in a basket. He would need to later to cover the opening. 

...

"Alright you ready guys?" Eren asked right before he was about to go into titan form. 

"Why do we have to do this again?" Mikasa asked with a certain tone in her voice. 

"I don't know Mikasa, it could be fun?" Armin wondered out loud. 

"Guys it's an experiment for Hanji, now shut up." 

"Then why isn't she here?" 

"Uh sick" Eren silently cursed himself. If Hanji was sick, there'd be nothing stopping her from attending an even like this. He still hoped Mikasa would believe it. It seems she did but still a little skeptical. From a distance, Eren could see Erwin riding in on his horse with a bundle of swords attached to his hip. They're were in an isolated area. Which meant no one else could bother them in their little forest clearing. Levi was downright pissed to say the least when he discovered even him wasn't given clearance to this event. Eventually he calmed down when Erwin gave him some cleaning supplies. 

"Alright everyone are we ready?" Erwin asked. 

"Yes" they all called in unison. 

" Okay this has to be done fast. You too cut out his heart as soon as he transforms. While you doing that I'll get the ice and we all need to put the heart in there." Erwin announced. Armin raised his hand. 

"Uh titans don't have hearts" Armin said. 

"For the sake of the story can you shut the fuck up?"

"Sounds good sir"

"Thank you" 

... 

"3"

"2"

"1"

Eren bit his hand as hard as he could. He could feel the transformation happening. Then it was all blank. 

Mikasa and Armin saw the shit happening and reacted fast. At least Mikasa did. She was seemingly enjoying it which weirded out Armin. 

"Now I'll rip your heart out just like you did to mine" he whispered quietly to his body making cuts all around it. She traced his chest her sword then stuck it in. Eren titan howled in pain. She put in so many cuts it seemed like the chest just fell apart on its own. She and Armin grabbed the heart and brought it to Erwin who had the ice. They all worked together and got it in the ice. Erwin got the other part of the ice and slapped it on the opening. He howled in triumph. Mikasa then freed Eren by cutting the nape carefully. He was passed out. 

...

Christmas had finally come. Eren was practically bursting with excitement. He made it way to Captain Levi's house demolishing everything and everyone in his way. He knocked three times until a gruff voice finally said "come in". And so Eren came in with a giant heart right behind him. It barely fit in the office. Captain Levi let out a big sigh. 

"What the fuck is this you pig" Eren seemed slightly taken back. 

"Happy birthday Leviiiiii" he exclaimed. 

"Eren"

"Yes"

"Get the fuck out" 

"Right away Sir" 

.....

The very next day you gave it away. 

 

Eren woke up the next morning very pleased with himself. He was in such a good mood he was looking forward to experiment with Hanji that day. Well it was better not to leave her waiting for he'd regret it. 

...

He arrived to Hanji's lab to find her in an excellent mood as well.

"GUESS WHAT LEVI GAVE ME THIS MORNING!!! A Christmas present! For the first time! Sure it was a day late but who cares! And it was the best gift ever! A titans heart!!!"

Eren usually tuned Hanji out but the last sentence seemed to have got to him. 

"A titans heart, you say?" 

"Yes look at it" 

And he did. He looked at it alright. A heart wrapped in ice. And he started to cry. 

"THAT MOTHERFUCKIN BITCH. LAST TIME I GET HIM ANYTHING MEANINGFUL." 

~1 year later~ 

December 27th, 2016

 

Eren went into Captain Levi's office with a pissed attitude. He still remember last year. 

"You called, Sir" he asked. 

"Eren why the fuck did I not receive a present this year" 

Eren was seething with rage. This bitch. Eren ran right up to his desk and slammed a CD on it. He flipped off the Corporal and left without another word. 

... 

Levi was stunned. Who did this bitch think he was? No one does that to the god damn Corporal. Tch whatever he'll make him run laps later. Levi turned his attention to the CD. He put it in his computer and found but one track on it. Suddenly he understood everything. 

...

"Eren you dumb ass bitch don't make me look for you!" Levi yelled. 

Eren arose from behind the building. Levi thought he was a creepy hoe. 

"Eren you dumb motherfucker did you actually take those lyrics seriously???" 

"Was I not supposed to?" 

"YES! It's like figurative language or whatever. The singer means like she told him she loved him and he didn't care whatever I don't fucking know." 

"Oh" Eren sighed. 

"Well then Levi, I lov-" 

"Eren get the fuck out of here" 

"Right away Sir" 

Levi laughed. He wasn't dealing with this shit right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Last Christmas is my favorite Christmas song. This is short without a lot of detail but idgaf but it's my first one and I'm bored.


End file.
